Me Tienes
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Stan nunca tuvo oportunidad… desde los 4 años quedó atrapado en la red de Kyle Broflovski, pero ¿Qué opinan los demás de su romance?


**Título:** Me tienes.

**Fandom:** South Park.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Style (Stan/Kyle) y menciones Creek y Bunny.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Advertencias: **SLASH(¿Qué otra cosa si no?).

**Resumen:** Stan nunca tuvo oportunidad… desde los 4 años quedó atrapado en la red de Kyle Broflovski, pero ¿Qué opinan los demás de su romance?

**Notas de la Autora:** A los que leen fics en ingles y en español, tengo que admitirlo… emparejo a Kyle con TODOS, pero mi OTP es Style (por eso si me ven escribiendo Kyman o K2… solo asuman que estoy loca). Volviendo al tema, sé que no debería andar iniciando fics sin terminar los que ya hay pendientes, ¡Pero no pude resistirme! Y este amenaza con ser larguísimo, ya que cada capi será narrado en el punto de vista de algún personaje… empezando por uno de mis favoritos, que es Randy. Saludos, y espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

"**Randy"**

Stan tenía 4 años cuando todo sucedió. En ese entonces Randy no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo eran niños. Pero pensando detenidamente, todo inició en ese momento. Cuando llegó a casa y Stan estaba jugando en la sala con otra persona. A primera vista, pensó que era una niña rusa. Tenía puesta una Ushanka verde, y ojos del mismo color. Su piel era pálida, y por alguna razón se ve muy masculina para ser niña. Bueno, ¿Quién era el para juzgar?

- Sharon – Randy entra a la cocina - ¿Con quien esta Stan?

- Con Kyle.

- Oh. Voy por una cerveza.

Y eso fue todo. Kyle le parecía un nombre raro para una niña, pero los padres a veces tienen ideas extrañas. A la semana, la niña rusa estaba de regreso, y Stan ponía bloques siguiendo las instrucciones que le daba ella. Curioso, a Stan no parecía molestarle que esta niña fuera tan mandona.

* * *

><p>Después se unió otro niño a los juegos. O al menos Randy pensaba que era niño, traía un abrigo naranja que prácticamente le cubría todo menos los ojos. <em>Kenny<em>, le escuchó decir a Stan, y recordó que era el hijo de los McCormick, que apenas si pudo entrar a la escuela. Su familia tenía una situación económica difícil.

Kenny venía de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre solo eran Stan y Kyle. Curioso, a la edad de Stan, Randy pensaba que las niñas eran tontas… quizás su hijo era muy precoz.

A los dos meses de que Kyle entrara a la vida de Stan, otro niño un poco obeso se unió al grupo. Era hijo de Liane, y parecía ser un niño bastante… grosero. Stan podía manejarlo, Randy le enseñó a su hijo como defenderse (solo que Sharon no sabía esto), por lo que los dejó solos un momento en lo que él iba por una cerveza a la cocina.

Al escuchar llanto, Randy suspiró. Sería una tarde larga. Al entrar de nuevo a la sala, Randy ve al niño Cartman llorando y a la niña en el suelo. Stan está parado en medio de los dos, al parecer protegiendo a la pequeña.

- Stan, ¿Qué pasa? – Randy lo ve con duda.

- Cartman pegó a Kye – explica Stan a media lengua.

- ¿Y decidiste pegarle de regreso?

Stan asintió, acercándose a la niña mientras el chico Cartman salía llorando de la casa. Oh, Dios… ojala y pudiera llegar a su casa solo, Randy no tenía ganas de salir a buscar niños llorones.

Por supuesto Sharon estuvo a casi nada de cortarle las bolas esa noche. Ella siempre exageraba todo.

- ¿Cómo dejaste a Eric solo, Randy? ¡Se pudo haber perdido!

- No podía dejar a Stan y a Kyle solos, Sharon – Randy se defiende.

- ¡Pudiste llevarlos contigo! Liane estaba muy molesta… o al menos eso creo. Tendremos suerte si deja que Eric siga jugando con los chicos.

- Mejor si no es así – Randy suspira – un niño que le pega a las niñas no es una buena compañía.

- ¿De que hablas? Pensé que habías dicho que Eric le pegó a Kyle.

- Por eso digo que pegarle a una niña no es un comportamiento adecuado.

- Randy… Kyle es un niño.

¿QUÉ? ¡No podía ser posible! ¿Un niño? Pero si… actuaba como niña, mandona y exigente.

- ¿Un niño? – Randy dice preguntándose si quizás esta mas ebrio de lo que pensaba.

- Es hijo de los Broflovski, ¿Los recuerdas? Sheila y yo nos dimos cuenta que Stan y Kyle estaban en el mismo salón. Fue una agradable coincidencia, hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella.

- ¿Es un niño? – Randy trata de hacer memoria. Si, es cierto, Gerald había tenido un hijo – pero Kyle es un nombre medio femenino, ¿No?

- También Randy – Sharon sonríe – no puedo creer que pensaras que es niña.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Randy es un nombre masculino!

Esa plática llevó a una serie de discusiones sobre su masculinidad las cuales Randy no quería ni recordar.

* * *

><p>Stan y Kyle se volvieron inseparables. O se la pasaban en casa, o con los Broflovski; eso conllevó a que él y Sharon convivieran más con Gerald y Sheila, y se volvieran amigos también. En ocasiones Randy se preguntaba si él era el único que notaba el lazo que se formaba entre los niños. Aunque Kenny y el niño Cartman se unieran a los juegos, siempre eran Stan y Kyle en un equipo, en un lado, en una bolsa de dormir. Lo bueno es que Stan es muy chico todavía. De seguro cuando empiece a crecer, comenzará a ver otros horizontes y se olvidará de esta amistad.<p>

Randy no quería que nadie pensara que su hijo era raro.

A los 6 años Stan hizo un anuncio que rompió el corazón de Randy. Se quería casar… con Kyle.

- ¿QUÉ? – Randy casi escupe su cerveza. _Casi_, tampoco es para desperdiciar.

- Me voy a casar con Kyle – repite Stan como si fuera algo normal.

- Stan, Kyle es un niño, tu te debes casar con una niña – alecciona Randy.

- Déjalo, Randy – defiende Sharon – es un juego.

- ¡No es un juego! – dicen al mismo tiempo Stan y Randy.

- A ver Stan, ¿Por qué te quieres casar con Kyle? – Sharon suspira, resignada a lo que se vendrá.

- Porque las niñas son bobas. Se ríen de la nada, te ven raro y además no les puedes pegar. Son aburridas, y si voy a estar casado para siempre, quiero que sea con Kyle. Kenny se va a casar con Cartman.

Bueno, eso tiene más sentido para Randy, se ve que el niño Cartman tiene tendencias… un poco raras (lo vio usar el maquillaje de Liane en una ocasión… eso le dio pesadillas sobre payasos obesos). Aun así Stan es su hijo, maldita sea, él se encargará de que no se vuelva marica.

- Tienes prohibido casarte con Kyle – Randy dijo en su mejor voz de autoridad.

- Púdrete – Stan dijo con molestia, levantándose con rapidez de la mesa.

- ¡Stan, ven acá! ¡STAN! ¿STAN? – al escuchar el portazo que da su hijo, Randy frunce el entrecejo - ¡Y NO SALGAS DE TU CUARTO, JOVENCITO!

- Randy – Sharon dice con calma – Stan tiene 6 años, a esa edad es normal que le tome cariño a sus amiguitos.

- Yo jamás le tome ese tipo de 'cariño' a Gerald cuando éramos pequeños – Randy se queja. Gerald, Stuart y él habían sido muy cercanos, la Universidad los separó y…

Un momento… la Universidad… ¡Claro! Stan no estaría pegado a Kyle siempre, eventualmente se separarían, y entonces Stan volvería al buen camino. Eso animó mucho a Randy, el cual solo pretendió escuchar el sermón que Sharon dijo sobre 'dejar a Stan ser libre' y 'aceptarlo como es'.

- Si, tienes razón, Sharon – Randy dijo finalmente cuando notó que Sharon lo veía esperando una respuesta.

Y fue lo mejor que pudo decir, esa noche tuvieron sexo fabuloso.

* * *

><p>A los 8 los niños comenzaron a cambiar. Afortunadamente Stan dejó de decir que se quería casar con Kyle, y siguieron su amistad como si nada. Pero a la vez, seguían siendo inseparables. Si no fuera porque son muy pequeños, Randy pensaría que ya hasta han hecho algo más que dormir en esas pijamadas que organizan. También Cartman y Kyle parecen siempre estar antagonizando, al grado que Randy se pregunta si ellos dos son mejor pareja que Stan y Kyle. No que él piense que su hijo y Kyle podrían lucir bien como pareja, es solo que si comparamos, obvio que su hijo es más atractivo que el gordo hijo de Liane.<p>

Y si Kyle va a ser gay por alguien, debería serlo por Stan.

Randy sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando Stan dijo que tenía novia. Wendy Testaburger, aparentemente la chica mas inteligente de todo el colegio. Su hijo tenía buen gusto, la niña es bonita, y de seguro sus nietos serán atractivos e inteligentes. Será genial.

Sharon y él veían la televisión cuando ven que Stan baja bastante arreglado.

- ¿Vas a salir con Wendy? – le pregunta Randy, curioso.

- No, con Kyle – Stan dice con calma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que con Kyle? ¡Es sábado! ¡Los sábados debes salir con tu novia! – y los lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y domingos.

- Wendy está con sus abuelos y ya había hecho planes con Kyle – explica Stan.

- Bien hijo, que te diviertas.

- Gracias, mamá – sonríe Stan.

A Randy no le gustaba nada esto; ¿Por qué tenía que arreglarse tanto, si solo iba con Kyle? ¿Y por qué salir con Kyle si tiene novia? Pensó que el problema con Kyle ya se había solucionado, pero al parecer deshacerse de esa influencia gay va a tardar su tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Randy? – Sharon lo ve con duda.

- No me parece que siga tan cercano a Kyle. Ya le dije que la gente va a comenzar a pensar que es raro.

El hecho de que cuando Randy le dijo esto a Stan sugiriéndole crear nuevas amistades también hizo cosas homoeróticas con el papá de Kyle es irrelevante. El punto es que su hijo puede volver al camino heterosexual, no es caso perdido como el señor Garrison.

- Supéralo, Randy – Sharon le dice con molestia – Kyle es su mejor amigo.

- _Súper_ mejor amigo – puntualiza Randy para probar su argumento.

- Además ¿No crees que Stan está saliendo con la versión femenina de Kyle? – Sharon lo ve con picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Wendy es muy inteligente, igual que Kyle, tiene un temperamento explosivo, igual que Kyle, y parece llevarse mal con Eric, igual que Kyle. Es normal que Stan sienta atracción por ella, si tiene todo lo que le gusta de su mejor amigo.

- ¡CALLA! – Randy se tapa los oídos. Jamás imaginó que su hijo estuviera tan perturbado como para buscar una mujer que fuera como Kyle. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

- Deberías estar agradecido, pudo haberse quedado con Kyle – sonríe Sharon.

- Solo estás haciendo esto para molestarme, ¿Verdad? – Randy la ve con el ceño fruncido.

- Así es. Deja en paz a Stan.

_Y lo digo en serio_ se quedo claro en la forma como Sharon lo vio al levantarse para irse al cuarto. Mmmm… ¿Esto significará sexo violento? ¡Es mejor que el sexo de reconciliación!

Resulta que no, no hubo sexo violento. Randy tuvo que dormir en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Era claro que Randy tendría que hacer algo drástico para cambiar a Stan. Cuando rompió con Wendy, se volvió gótico y hablaba raro. Ni siquiera Kyle pudo sacarlo de su depresión, y eso ya era bastante. Sin embargo cuando Stan volvió a la normalidad, también regresó su apego enfermizo a Kyle. A estas alturas Randy no sabía que prefería, si Stan gótico, heterosexual y sin Kyle, ó Stan normal, gay y con Kyle. Difícil decisión.<p>

Randy se dispuso a observar a los chicos un día que estaban en la sala. Kyle y Stan parecían siempre estar de acuerdo, Kenny era muy neutro, seguía a quien le convenía, y el hijo de Liane tenía ideas raras y como que tenía tendencias sociópatas. Algo que era claro, Cartman parecía querer matar a Kyle y no sonaba a broma. Eso podía solucionar el problema de Randy de una buena vez, y no sería su culpa, no habría forma de que Sharon pensara que él tuvo que ver en que un niño de 8 años matara a otro por sus ideas racistas y extremistas.

Al ver como Stan abraza a Kyle, sonriendo feliz, Randy suspira. No, Stan sufriría mucho y quizás se suicidaría en un pacto homosexual… tener un hijo gay es mejor que no tener hijo. En teoría. Aun hay esperanza, las hormonas pueden ayudar a que Stan vuelva al buen camino.

La adolescencia siempre es la mejor opción para enderezar a aquellos que se han ido por caminos bizarros. Claro que cuando Stan y Kyle ayudaron a que los matrimonios gays fueran legales en Colorado… Randy sentía que perdía la batalla. Ellos no parecían percatarse de cómo sus acciones mostraban cada vez más una futura relación homosexual, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o si solo era patético. Stan le consiguió un riñón a Kyle, hizo una canción gay para que regresara su amigo… estos dos no iban a poder ser separados por ningún motivo.

* * *

><p>En una de las reuniones Randy analizó a Sheila y a Gerald. Gerald era muy abierto a muchas cosas… a <em>muchas<em>, si lo que vivieron en la tina caliente y en sus años de preparatoria eran indicadores de eso. De hecho él tiene la firme idea de que algo pasó entre Stuart y Gerald que hizo que se separaran… algo más que el dinero. Pero jamás se atrevió a preguntar. Sheila es otra cosa; ella siempre hace escándalo de todo, y cuando Stan y los chicos llegaron anunciando que el señor Garrison era _gay_ (como si alguien con ojos no pudiera notar eso), ella hizo lo imposible por enseñarles tolerancia. Tener un hijo gay solo reforzaría una causa social mas para ella, quizás _mamas de hijos judíos gays en unión a la libertad de dichos hijos de meter sus penes en los heterosexuales y convertirlos en gays también_. No, no pegaría, demasiado largo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ver a Sheila así? – murmura Sharon, molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No estoy haciendo nada! – se defiende Randy.

- Tal pareciera que ella es tu esposa – Sharon se cruza de brazos.

- No te pongas celosa, sabes que tu eres la número uno en mi corazón.

Sharon sonríe. Las mujeres son tan fáciles, palabras dulces y ya esta. Randy no entendía como Stan prefiere batallar con Kyle, que con una buena niña.

* * *

><p>Los chicos comienzan a entrar a la pubertad, y a Randy se le acaba el tiempo de convertir a Stan en un hombre hecho y derecho. Esta a punto de mostrarle los sitios pornográficos mas sucios que conoce (si Stan no se vuelve heterosexual con un par de asiáticas orinándose en un tipo treinton, entonces es un caso perdido ya), pero en la cena Stan parece molesto.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa, Stan? – Sharon pregunta al verlo apuñalando su papa asada.

- Nada – contesta de mala gana Stan.

- Di a tu madre lo que te pasa – Randy exige. 14 años y este niño piensa que se manda solo.

- ¿Qué no se supone que Kyle iba a venir a cenar? – Sharon pregunta con curiosidad.

- No, ese no vendrá a cenar jamás porque ya no somos amigos.

Randy podría jurar que escuchó música celestial y que ángeles bajaron del cielo diciendo 'es un milagro del señor'. Kyle y Stan ya no son amigos… no mas preocupaciones por el futuro homosexual de Stan, no mas miedos sobre como su hijo será examinado rectalmente, no mas preocupaciones sobre si Stan se hará el cambio de sexo… esto es tan maravilloso que Randy podría llorar.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Sharon lo ve con duda. Oh… si estaba llorando.

- Nada, nada – Randy se limpia rápido las mejillas – es solo… tu papa esta deliciosa.

- ¡RANDY! – Sharon regaña, pensando que él se refiere a _otra_ cosa. Que sucia mente tiene esta mujer.

- ¡Me refiero a la cena! – se queja él.

- Oh… bueno, Stan, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu y Kyle tuvieron alguna diferencia?

- Es un idiota – Stan masculla.

- Te apoyo, hijo – Randy le sonríe.

- ¡Randy! – regaña de nuevo Sharon – hijo, han sido amigos desde siempre, estoy segura de que lo arreglarán.

- No, lo odio – Stan parece tan seguro, que incluso Randy arquea una ceja. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Kyle como para que Stan esté tan molesto?

Por alguna razón, Randy se la pasó pensando eso toda la semana. Cuando volvía del trabajo, vio a Kyle y a Kenny caminando juntos. _Muy _juntos… y entonces entendió todo. Kyle había engañado a Stan… con Kenny. Momento… ¿KYLE ENGAÑÓ A STAN? ¡Pero como se atreve! ¡Stan es el chico más popular y guapo! ¡Y Kyle es solo un desabrido flacucho diabético! ¡Su hijo era mucho mejor que ese niño McCormick! Randy esta indignado. Esto es… es… bueno, ayudó a que Stan se separara de Kyle… pero es humillante. Su hijo es mejor que cualquier otro, y si Kyle va a andar con un hombre, debe ser Stan porque es el mejor.

Randy sabe lo que su hijo necesita. Cuando llega a casa, va al cuarto de Stan donde el muchacho esta aventando una pelota a la pared. Por Dios, ¿Podía ser eso más patético?

- Levántate, Stan – dice Randy con calma.

- ¿Por qué? – Stan ni se mueve. Estúpido adolescente rebelde.

- Vamos a salir.

- No quiero.

- No te pregunté si querías. Vamos.

- Papá, estoy ocupado – Stan dice con fastidio.

- No me importa. Vamos.

Con pesar, Stan se levanta lanzando miradas asesinas a Randy. No le importa, esto es por el bien de su hijo. No dejará que ese niño le arruine la vida.

- Papá – Stan dice con molestia cuando entran al lugar - ¿Por qué me trajiste a un club de strippers?

- Stan, llega una edad donde un hombre debe ver sus opciones – Randy dice con seriedad – en mi caso, yo ya no tengo remedio… estoy casado. Pero tu aun tienes salvación.

- Papá, no quiero estar aquí, ¿Y mamá sabe de esto?

- Tu mamá no tiene porque enterarse, además es la primera vez que vengo…. ¡Hey, Yahaira! ¡Mi hijo necesita un baile en el regazo!

- Si es la primera vez, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la bailarina? – Stan frunce el entrecejo. Tan inteligente como su madre, ambos arruinan la diversión siempre.

- Eso no tiene importancia – Randy sacude su cabeza – ahora disfruta.

Después de unas cervezas, Randy ve que su hijo sigue igual de apático. Por Dios, ser gay es demasiado aburrido.

- Stan – Randy dice con dificultad… hay demasiados Stans frente a él – debes dejar ir esto de Kyle.

- No quiero hablar de Kyle – todos los Stan fruncen el entrecejo.

- Mira hijo, los McCormick son maquinas sexuales. Ellos aguantan y aguantan… y aguantan. Que si lo sabré yo… Stuart podía durar horas, te lo juro que una vez…

- ¡PAPÁ! – los Stan gritan fuertemente - ¡No quiero saber nada de eso! ¡Y esto no tiene que ver con Kenny!

- Oh, pensé que él y Kyle andaban o algo así – Randy dice con lentitud. Las palabras son difíciles.

- ¿QUÉ? – oh, oh, los Stan están furiosos - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Los vi.

- ¿Haciendo que? – los Stan aprietan los puños. Eran 5 y ahora son 10… ¿11?... son muchos.

- No sé… besándose, creo… Kenny chupándosela… no sé, fue hace mucho… - Randy tenía imágenes difusas, algo chupaba a alguien, ¿Eran Kyle y Kenny? ¿O era Stuart y Gerald? Randy cierra los ojos para concentrarse.

Cuando los abre de nuevo, están en el sillón de su casa. Demonios, ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Sharon sin hablarle por una semana le hace entender que Stan manejó el auto hasta la casa, arrastrándolo todo el camino. Bueno, su hijo tenía que ir aprendiendo a manejar de cualquier modo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, cuando Randy entra a casa, casi se cae de espaldas.<p>

- ¡Hola, señor Marsh!

La amenazante Ushanka verde esta de regreso, con el pelirrojo que siempre tiene debajo. Demonios.

- Kyle se va a quedar a dormir – dice Stan como si nada. Casi llevan un año sin hablarse, ¿Y ahora muy amigos? ¿De nuevo? ¡Pero si llevó a Stan a un teibol!

- Pensé que ustedes no se hablaban – Randy dice sin nada de tacto.

Kyle parece sorprendido de lo que Randy dijo, y Stan frunce el entrecejo.

- Eso está en el pasado – Stan dice como si nada – ven Kyle, vamos a mi cuarto.

¿Y aparte tendrán sexo sin protección en su casa? ¡Eso si que no!

- Stan, ven un momento – Randy pide.

- ¿Qué? – Stan dice de mala gana.

- ¡Ven acá! – Randy le exige.

- Te espero en tu cuarto, amigo – Kyle le sonríe.

- En cuanto mi estúpido padre termine, iré – Stan dice, suspirando.

- ¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso! – Randy se ofende.

- Esa era la intención – Stan dirige una risa de burla. Estos adolescentes no tienen respeto por NADA.

Randy va a la cocina, tomando el jarrón que esta en la parte baja del estante. Su escondite secreto… su salvación cuando Sharon decide que está muy hormonal y ya no quiere tomar pastillas anticonceptivas.

- Stan… ya estas en edad de saber esto – Randy dice solemnemente – esto es un secreto que solo se pasa cuando la persona esta lista para…

- ¿Te refieres a tu jarrón lleno de condones? – Stan pregunta – porque esos los descubrimos cuando teníamos 5 años. Los inflamos una vez y jugamos con ellos.

¿QUÉ? ¡Con razón siempre le faltaban!

- ¿Qué demonios hacías buscando en lugares que no te corresponden? – Randy lo ve con molestia.

- Papá – Stan dice con calma – ese escondite apestaba. Me voy con Kyle…

- ¡AL MENOS USA LUBRICADOS! – Randy pide cuando Stan va desapareciendo de la cocina, apretando su nariz con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Kyle era una plaga. No se podía deshacer de él sin importar cuando lo intentaba. Decidiendo que quizás la unión hace la fuerza, cuando los chicos cumplen 16 y Randy los descubre besándose (esa fue una situación traumatizante para todas las partes involucradas, particularmente para él cuando vio que Stan no solo estaba besando a Kyle, pero aparte lo hacia MUY MAL), piensa que hablar con Gerald es lo mejor ahora. Aunque no sabe bien como decirle la notica de que su único hijo biológico le resulto marica. Quizás diciendo '¿Sabes como tu hijo tira la pelota como niña? Bueno, resulta que también coge como una'… mmm… no, muy crudo… ¿O no?<p>

- Randy – Gerald llama su atención – llevas parado en mi puerta 10 minutos, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

- Ejem… si Gerald… esto es algo fuerte… ¿Está Sheila?

- No, fue con Ike a sus clases de piano. ¿Qué pasa, Randy?

Randy entra a la casa, sentándose en la sala. Gerald se sienta junto a él, aun con ojos asustados.

- Gerald… esto va a ser muy fuerte para ti… y entiendo que sea un shock. Si necesitas culpar a alguien, cúlpate tu, es genético y tu tienes esas tendencias – Randy dice rápidamente.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Es sobre la diabetes de Kyle? ¡Pero si esta controlado!

- No, es peor que la diabetes… mira Gerald… nuestros hijos…. Ellos… la vida…

- Randy, ¿Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que Kyle y Stan son novios?

- Si, la verdad es que… ¿QUÉ? ¿TU SABÍAS QUE SON PAREJA?

- Claro, desde que tenían 15 han estado juntos… habría que estar ciego para no verlo.

- ¿Sabes si tienen sexo? – Randy lo ve con dureza.

- No, aun no, Sheila lee el diario de Kyle para asegurarse de que no va a adelantarse a nada.

Demonios, Kyle era como una niña. ¿Qué clase de chico tiene un diario? ¡Esas son cosas de mujeres!

- Stan roba mis condones – Randy añade para ver si hay algo mas de información.

- Los llenan de agua, los congelan y luego los avientan a los autos – Gerald suspira – un día de estos nos van a demandar a todos.

- Pensé que Kyle andaba con Kenny.

Ante esto Gerald se turba un poco, sonrojándose. Ahhh, entonces si hay historia oscura por ahí.

- Pues pensaste mal – dice finalmente Gerald.

- Oh, pensé que la historia se repetía – sigue burlándose Randy, mas que nada porque no tiene idea de que pasó en si entre Stuart y Gerald.

- ¡Ya dije que pensaste mal! – Gerald se exalta – y en cuanto a nuestros hijos, aun no están en edad de tener relaciones y ellos lo saben.

- Quisiera estar tan convencido como tu – Randy suspira – los vi, Gerald… ellos… se besaban…

- Claro, son novios, es de esperarse – Gerald ve con calma a Randy – no será que piensas que está mal, ¿Verdad?

- No, claro que no, sabes que soy muy abierto a los homosexuales… el señor Garrison es 'buena onda'…. Pero es solo…

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que Stan podría escoger mejor… - demonios, eso sonó mejor en su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso piensas que mi hijo no es suficiente? – Gerald lo ve con furia.

- No, no… claro que Kyle es… bueno… tiene su encanto, supongo.

- _¿Supones?_ – Gerald está encabronadísimo. Demonios de nuevo - ¡Para tu información, yo no digo nada de tu hijo mediocre! Kyle podría conseguirse un chico adecuado a su nivel intelectual, y escogió al promedio de tu hijo que no va a destacar en nada. Hasta para los deportes apesta.

- ¡RETRÁCTATE! – Randy se pone de pie, con furia.

- No. Es la verdad – Gerald se pone de pie también – en todo caso Kyle es quien le hace el favor a Stan.

- ¡Stan es mucho mejor que Kyle!

- ¡En tus sueños!

Cuando Kyle y Stan entraron a la casa y vieron a sus padres en plena pelea de manotazos, Randy supo que tocó fondo. Pero la verdad es que Stan pudo escoger mejor, no importa lo que el baboso de Gerald pensara de su hijito. ¿Y como es que toman el hecho de que son gays tan bien? Esperaba al menos mas escándalo, se supone que él y Sharon son los papas 'open mind' y Sheila y Gerald los que reprimen y regañan. Esto apesta.

* * *

><p>Ahora le tocará a él decirle esta noticia a Sharon… ¿Cómo va a tomar que su único hijo es gay? Es una noticia impactante, debe ser dicha con tacto y cuidado.<p>

- Sharon – Randy dice seriamente cuando la ve en la cocina – tu hijo es un marica.

Eso fue diplomático, ¿No?

- ¿Qué? – Sharon voltea sorprendida.

- A Stan… le gusta el arroz con popote… se le voltea la canoa… es _rarito_… le gustan las exploraciones rectales… se le voltea el calcetín…. Se le mete…

- Randy – Sharon lo interrumpe antes de que siga con sus ejemplos - ¿Es porque Stan y Kyle son novios?

- ¿TU TAMBIÉN LO SABÍAS? – demonios, ¿Cómo es que siempre es el último en enterarse?

- Claro, habría que ser ciego para no notarlo – ¿Por qué todos decían eso?

- ¿Y no te importa?

- Bueno, mientras Stan sea feliz, no creo que sea nuestro asunto.

- ¡Pero es anormal, Sharon! ¡ANORMAL!

- No es anormal – Sharon suspira – debiste verlo venir, Randy.

Lo que le molesta a Randy es que su esposa tiene razón. Desde que Stan tenía 4 años, lo vio venir. Dicen que en estos casos debes aceptarlo y seguir adelante… pero Randy no podía. Aun había una pequeña esperanza en él. El noviazgo de la escuela nunca dura (ignorando que Sharon y él así empezaron), y de seguro ellos no durarían ahora que llevan tanto tiempo. Carne fresca siempre es tentación, Stan aun podía volver al buen camino.

Pero Gerald le estaba ganando en ser el papá más 'open mind', y eso Randy no lo podía permitir. Cuando Stan cumple 17 y aun sigue estando con Kyle, Randy decide que es hora de _la charla._

- Stan, quiero hablar contigo – Randy se sienta en el sillón, al lado de su hijo. Su único hijo… _marica_.

- Papá, estoy viendo la tele – Stan dice con molestia.

- Apágala, esto es importante.

Stan frunce el entrecejo, pero sabe que cuando Randy pide apagar la tele es porque _en serio_ algo pasa. Stan le pone toda su atención, y Randy suspira. Aquí vamos…

- Stan – Randy dice solemnemente – tu llevas… una relación con Kyle, y bueno… es hora de que hablemos de sexo. Mira, cuando un hombre ama mucho a una mujer… bueno, en este caso hombre… tienes ciertas _urgencias_… y parece que morirás si no metes tu pene en… bueno, ya sabes… yo no sé, porque no soy marica, pero tu pareces ser el experto…

- Papá – Stan interrumpe en tono de fastidio – ya tuvimos la charla de sexo, y por si no lo recuerdas, quisiste darme condones el año pasado.

- Oh, si… bueno, la cosa es que jamás pensé que tu estarías con Kyle… no me malinterpretes, ustedes son muy amigos y eso… pero siempre pensé que Kyle y Eric iban a terminar juntos…

- ¿QUÉ? – Stan abre los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Kyle y Cartman?

- Es que discutían mucho… y todavía lo hacen… y bueno, el niño gordo le pidió chupar sus bolas, ¿No? Y en general actuaba medio gay con Kyle, y esos pleitos… ufff, llevan al mejor sexo de reconciliación, que si lo sabré yo… no me sorprendería que anduvieran, es que es mucha tensión sexual entre ellos, se les nota, un buen acostón ayuda a liberar todas esas cosas y bueno, cuando supe que tu eras el novio, me sorprendí porque no hay tanta _química_, pero bueno, tu ya casi eres un adulto y decidirás donde quieres meter tu pene, aun así…. ¿Stan?

Randy se da cuenta de que se ha quedado solo, ¿A dónde demonios se fue Stan?

* * *

><p>En los siguientes días, Kyle no había ido a la casa, y Stan parecía estar de un humor de los mil diablos. Sharon asumió que se había peleado con Kyle, pero Stan no decía nada cuando se le cuestionaba.<p>

- ¿Entonces tu y Kyle ya no son novios? – Randy preguntó esperanzado. ¡Aun hay salvación!

- Eso quisieras – contesta de mala gana Stan.

- ¡Hey! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Me tienes que respetar!

- ¡Tu me metiste ideas en la cabeza! – Stan lo acusa - ¡Es tu culpa que Kyle este encabronado conmigo!

- ¡Stan! – Sharon interviene - ¿Qué te he dicho de las malas palabras en esta casa?

- ¡A la mierda! ¡Ustedes las dicen siempre!

- ¡No es excusa! ¡Discúlpate con tu papá!

- ¡Me largo! – Stan se levanta con furia, yendo a su cuarto.

- ¡Y TE VAS A TU HABITACIÓN! – Randy le grita. No se va a dejar de este mocoso.

Sharon lo ve con furia. Demonios, ahora él también tiene problemas.

- ¿Qué? – Randy pregunta.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Stan con eso de que le metiste ideas en la cabeza? ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¡Nada! ¡Es un adolescente, imagina cosas! Yo solo dije que pensaba que Kyle y Eric tenían algo por como discutían.

- ¿Le hiciste dudar de su novio? – Sharon frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Claro que no! Si confiara tanto en Kyle, no habría problema. Si desconfía es por algo…

- Si, es por ti. TU eres el mas celoso en South Park, casi siendo patológico. Stan es igual a ti, sus cosas y no comparte. Dios, Randy, ¿Qué no pensaste que naturalmente Stan iba a sentir celos?... o espera… ¿Lo hiciste a propósito para separarlos?

- ¡No! – eso fue una afortunada consecuencia.

- Pues reza por que arreglen sus problemas, o si no tendremos a un malhumorado adolescente todos los días.

Eso se que era horrible. A la semana de Stan casi mordiendo a todos los habitantes de la casa, Randy sabe que se tiene que hacer algo.

- ¿Randy? – Gerald lo ve con duda - ¿Qué pasa?

Después de su pelea, Randy y Gerald fueron obligados a hacer las pases por Sheila y Sharon. Ellas al parecer platicaban sobre la relación homosexual de sus hijos como si nada… que enfermo.

- Hola, Gerald… ¿Está Kyle?

- Está haciendo su tarea – Gerald frunce el entrecejo - ¿Qué quieres con mi hijo?

- Solo quiero hablar con él…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Stan… ha estado… muy miserable desde que se pelearon.

- Oh, si – Gerald reflexiona – Kyle también ha estado muy brusco últimamente, ¿Sabes que pasó?

- Uh… bueno… Sharon le metió ideas a Stan – Randy dice rápidamente – pero no hay que culparla, la pobre pensó que estaba ayudando.

- ¿Qué clase de ideas?

- Ya sabes, Kyle y Eric juntos… fue un error de su parte… ¿Entonces puedo hablar con Kyle?

- Supongo… pasa… - Gerald se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a Randy a la sala - ¡KYLE!

- ¿QUÉ? – contesta Kyle de mala gana.

- ¡Baja un momento!

- ¡Estoy ocupado!

Al menos Stan no era el único respondón.

- ¡Baja en este instante, jovencito!

A los pocos minutos Randy ve a Kyle bajando las escaleras con pesar.

- ¡Papá, estaba haciendo tarea y….! – al notar a Randy, Kyle se congela – señor Marsh… ¿Stan está bien?

Bueno, al menos le preocupaba su hijo, eso era algo bueno.

- Si, Kyle… quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué? – Kyle ve con duda a su papá, y luego a Randy. Pobrecillo, ser gay, pelirrojo y judío debe ser mucho para él.

- Mira Kyle… tu y Stan llevan mucho tiempo juntos… y la verdad es que a veces mi hijo peca de celoso, pero es porque le importas. No le gusta compartir, creo que eso fue nuestra culpa, por permitir que Shelley le pegara cuando tenía que compartir sus juguetes… es solo que los Marsh tenemos problemas para compartir, y bueno, Stan es el peor. Tu sabes, esas cosas que él hace, puede ser perverso cuando quiere… en el buen sentido, no quiero que pienses que es un pervertido… aunque cuando quise que viera 'Putas asiáticas 9' me dijo que ya existía la 10… cosa que me sorprendió, yo pensé que no se podía llegar a tanto pero resulta que si, sin embargo…

Randy se da cuenta de que Kyle ya no está en la sala, y Gerald lo ve con ojos como plato.

- ¿Y Kyle? – Randy pregunta con duda.

- Subió a su cuarto después de 'putas asiáticas 9' – Gerald aclara.

- Oh… ¿Entonces crees que ayudé? – Randy lo ve con curiosidad.

- No sé… pero al menos lo traumaste. Te voy a pedir un favor, Randy. Si alguna vez quieres hablar de pornografía con mi hijo… no lo hagas.

- Entendido.

A la siguiente semana Kyle estaba de vuelta en casa, y Stan finalmente recuperó la sonrisa. Ya era hora.

* * *

><p>Randy se recrimina que haya hecho que Stan volviera a los brazos (y algo mas) de Kyle… pero demonios, era su hijo, debía ser feliz. Sin embargo la Universidad se acerca, y con ello, el posible rompimiento de la pareja. Se había hecho costumbre que los papas se reunieran una vez al mes a platicar de los noviazgos de los hijos, casi como novela. Resulta que Stan y Kyle no eran los únicos gays… lo cual no sorprende a Randy, pero jamás pensó que su hijo sería parte del <em>club de la banana<em>.

- Butters quiere que Kenny lo acompañe a la Universidad – Linda expresa con felicidad.

- Mi hijo no puede costearla – Stuart refunfuña.

- Cállate, cabrón, así tengamos que vender uno de tus riñones, haremos que Kenny vaya con Butters – Carol le dice con furia.

- Mira perra, nadie va a tocar mis riñones – Stuart advierte.

- Y no es necesario, creo que Kenny ha trabajado y ahorrado… además bueno, siempre supimos que Butters era gay, y la verdad preferimos que este con Kenny a que ande con algún otro malandrín - Stephen dice diplomáticamente, probablemente porque dicen los rumores que después de haber enviado a Butters a ese campo religioso para volverlo heterosexual, resulta que salió al revés y lo dejarón aun mas gay. Si es que eso era posible. Para los Stotch no era sorpresa que su hijo fuera del otro equipo.

- ¿Qué hay de Stan y Kyle? – pregunta Liane.

- Bueno, Kyle irá a Stanford, eso no es debatible – Sheila dice, tomando un poco de café.

- Stan consiguió una beca deportiva en la Universidad de Colorado – Sharon agrega – creo que se separaran.

- Kyle ha dicho que no quiere relaciones a larga distancia – Sheila dice con delicadeza.

- Si…

Randy entonces se da cuenta de que esto es su gran oportunidad. Si Stan puede volver al buen camino… será con las putas universitarias. Eso lo anima bastante, lo cual es contrastante entre el humor negro de Stan en estos días, y la radiante sonrisa de Randy.

* * *

><p>Finalmente llega la hora de decir adiós, y Randy jura que no llorará. Kyle y Stan se ven tan desconsolados, que casi hace que Randy se arrepienta de su plan de volver a Stan heterosexual y pagarle Stanford para que siga cogiendo con Kyle. Pero no, hay que ser fuertes… el camino a la hombría siempre es difícil.<p>

A los 4 meses Randy recibe una llamada… del compañero de cuarto de Stan. Al parecer su hijo ha faltado una semana entera a clases. Randy, furioso, llama al celular de Stan.

- ¿Si? – contesta el muy fresco.

- ¡Stan! – Randy comienza a gritar - ¿Dónde demonios estás?

- Papá…

- ¡Habló tu compañero de cuarto! ¡UNA SEMANA DE NO IR A CLASES, STAN!

- Papá…

- ¿QUÉ TE ESTAS CREYENDO? ¡Es tu futuro!

- Papá…

- ¡Y botar todo el esfuerzo! ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los estudiantes que desertan? ¡Los cuelgan del asta de bandera de los calzoncillos! ¡Por maricas!

- ¡PAPÁ! – Stan grita para interrumpir su discurso - ¡Moví mi matrícula a Stanford!

- ¿QUÉ? – Randy casi suelta el teléfono - ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos pagar Stanford!

- ¡Conseguí una beca, y Kyle me consiguió un financiamiento! Solo me tienen que dar lo que daban en Colorado, y está todo resuelto.

- ¡No, no está todo resuelto! ¡Esta es una decisión importante, Stan! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota como para irte detrás de tu novio solo porque te da culo? ¡ES TU FUTURO!

- ¡Kyle es mi futuro! – Stan responde, sonando tan cliché como Randy esperaba - ¡Y ya lo hice, así que solo manda el dinero!

- ¿Te crees muy listo, no? ¡Pues déjame decirte algo! ¡No voy a…! ¿Stan? ¿STAN? – el hijo de puta le colgó. LE COLGÓ.

Sharon lo tomó con mas calma, saliendo con su frasecita idiota 'es su felicidad'. Su felicidad es mierda. Arruinó una oportunidad por irse con su marica novio… Randy estaba furioso. Cuando Stan vino de vacaciones, Randy le aplicó la ley del hielo.

* * *

><p>A Stan pareció no importarle.<p>

* * *

><p>Stan le dio una botella de Vodka fino de regalo de navidad. Randy lo perdonó. Marica o no, sigue siendo su hijo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Aun no puedo creer que Stan hiciera eso – dice maravillada Sheila – es la mejor elección para nuestro hijo.<p>

Claro, todos veían a Stan como el héroe maravilloso que se sacrificó por su novia… erm, novio. A Randy aun le encabronaba que Stan hiciera lo que se le pega la gana, pero bueno, es un Marsh, y eso significa que tiene los testículos suficientes para hacer las cosas que quiere.

- Si, están muy enamorados. Debo decir Sheila, me sorprendes… no esperaba que estuvieras tan… _abierta_ a esta situación – Sharon sonríe tímidamente, como temiendo enojar a la mujer.

- Nuestro Rabino fue de gran ayuda – Sheila suspira – no puedo hacer nada, es genético…

Cuando dijo eso, tanto Sharon como Sheila vieron a Gerald y a Randy. ¿Qué? ¿Estas pensaban que era su culpa? ¡Ahora resulta!

- Esos son cuentos de comadres – Randy se defiende.

- ¡Así es! – lo apoya Gerald.

Genético… si como no.

A pesar de saber que eso era un invento de la televisión, Randy se quedo con esa idea de la homosexualidad y los genes por un par de semanas. Bueno, si él le pasó lo marica a Stan, ¿Qué tiene? Al menos heredó su nariz también, y la verdad es que los Marsh tienen nariz de campeonato.

* * *

><p>El día de la graduación de sus hijos, todos estaban orgullosos de sus logros. Kyle, quien desafió a Gerald de último momento y se cambio a Medicina, y Stan que se decidió por la Veterinaria, finalmente se dedicarían a arruinar su vida entrando al capitalismo. Al menos eso le dejaría más dinero a Randy para cervezas. Kyle tenía el mejor promedio de la generación, lo que Sheila y Gerald mencionaban cada que podían aun cuando nadie les preguntaba. Stan mantuvo buenas notas, pero sospechaba que eso era por la beca más que por real motivación.<p>

Kyle podía ser una buena influencia después de todo.

Cuando llegó el momento de los abrazos y de disfrutar con la familia, Randy notó algo inusual. Stan estaba con un grupo de chicos, y Kyle platicaba con un rubio que cuando lo vio con más detenimiento, Randy se da cuenta de que es Kenny. ¿Por qué no estaban esos dos juntos?

- Vamos a comer – Stan dijo con cierta melancolía cuando finalmente se separó del grupo y se dirigió a ellos.

Sharon y Randy intercambiaron miradas. No sabían si debían mencionar a Kyle o no.

- Marsh, me toca disfrutarte – Kenny también se separó de Kyle después de un momento, y se acercó a ellos.

- Ya era hora – gruñó Stan – vámonos.

Randy sintió un dejo de emoción. Quizás ahora si sea la buena… quizás Stan ya dejó a Kyle porque se dio cuenta de que la heterosexualidad es lo máximo. Es que honestamente, ¿A que hombre no pueden gustarle las mujeres? Claro que no tiene nada contra los homosexuales, pero aun cuando ya había imaginado a Stan con Kyle, no puede dejar de sentir una esperanza de que su hijo se decida a jugar con el equipo ganador.

Stan probablemente pensaba que Randy no los podía escuchar en el auto, ya que murmuraban discretamente, pero él era experto en escuchar conversaciones ajenas. No había imposibles cuando se trataba de espiar a otros.

- _Yo creo que deberías limpiar la arena de tu vagina, Stan – _Kenny reía por lo bajo.

- _Cállate, cabrón. Ya sé que tu piensas que porque Butters te chupa las bolas cuando se lo pides, todos debemos ser iguales, pero no. Es mi oportunidad, y no voy a dejarla por Kyle._

- _Wow, Marsh… pensé que amabas el súper trasero de Kyle._

- _No jodas. No sabes lo que es estar en mi lugar. Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, pero la adultez nos coge a todos. ¿Qué harán tu y Butters?_

_- Ya me conoces… yo sigo a Butters a donde vaya. _

Ambos se quedan en silencio un buen rato.

_- Stan… ¿De verdad tu y Kyle se separarán? ¿Laverne y Shirley finalmente se rompe?_

Stan no dice nada por unos minutos.

_- No quiero que termine, Kenny… no sé que hacer. Creo que se acabó todo…_

_- Que mierda…_

Y por alguna razón, Randy coincide… que mierda. Aun cuando esto signifique que su hijo pueda casarse con una chica y darle muchos nietos… no trae la alegría que esto hubiera significado años atrás. Ahora, quizás al escuchar a Stan tan vacío, solo deja un sabor amargo.

Se quedaron unos días con Stan para seguir celebrando, pero tenían que regresar a casa… Randy esperaba que Stan tomara la mejor decisión.

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba en el bar, una bola de jóvenes entraron haciendo escándalo. Siempre pasaba eso los viernes por la noche… los chamacos pensaban que porque ya eran legales, podían interrumpir la paz y tranquilidad que el lugar tenía cuando solo eran los 'contemporáneos'. Randy escucha la conversación animada sin prestar mucha atención, hasta que algo llama su atención.<p>

- …Stan – dice una voz nasal.

- Siempre supe que Stan era dueño del trasero de Kyle – se burla otra voz.

- ¡Ghaaaa! ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! – un rubio con el cabello revuelto y la camisa mal abotonada grita.

- Cálmate, Tweekers – la voz nasal pide.

- Esto solo pondrá mas presión en nosotros – un castaño bufa indignado – si empiezan a hacerlo, nuestras parejas comenzarán a preguntar cuando seremos los siguientes.

- Es irremediable – un chico de color suspira.

- ¡JESÚS! ¿C-cuando… gaahhh… cuando es la fecha?

- Mañana… ¿Saben lo que esto significa? – el castaño ríe pícaramente.

- ¡VIAJE EN CARRETERA! – gritan 3 chicos emocionados, entre ellos el castaño.

- Maricas – murmura el chico con la voz nasal, que a la vez está abrazando la cintura del rubio y sus labios están en el cuello del tembloroso chico.

- GAH ¡PRESIÓN! – el rubio grita, pero no parece estar incomodo con la situación en la que el pelinegro de la voz chillona lo tiene.

Viéndolo detenidamente, estos muchachos eran compañeros de clase de Stan desde hace años… si, está el hijo de los Tweak, el hijo de los Black… y ese pelinegro debe ser el primogénito de los Tucker. ¿De que estaban hablando? Bueno, mencionaron a Kyle, eso ya era bueno… en teoría.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué, qué, ¿QUÉ? – Sheila Broflovski estaba a punto de patear traseros, Randy lo sabe al escuchar ese tono de voz.<p>

- ¡Nos casamos en Las Vegas! – Kyle dice con una gran sonrisa, enseñando su anillo matrimonial.

- ¡KYLE! – Gerald dice con sorpresa - ¡Eso ni siquiera es legal!

- Papá, lo creas o no, ya hemos evolucionado, el matrimonio homosexual es legal en casi todo el país… INCLUYENDO Las Vegas.

- ¡Pero Bubbleee! – Sheila aun esta con esa mirada de 'voy a castrar a alguien'… y es raro cuando acaba de usar el apodo infantil que tenía para Kyle - ¿Cómo no nos dijiste? ¡Somos tus padres!

- ¡Stan! – Sharon regaña también - ¡Nosotros debimos estar ahí!

- ¿Tu sabías de esto? – Gerald ve con molestia al hermano pequeño de Kyle.

- Claro – Ike sonríe - ¿Quién creen que les dio la idea?

- ¡IKE! – ahora Sheila dirige toda su atención al canadiense - ¡Debiste decirnos!

- Mamá, no te ofendas… pero ustedes hubieran hecho un gran escándalo.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Esto no puede quedarse así, jovencitos! ¿Acaso no hemos sido abiertos con su relación? – Sheila los ve con molestia.

- Si, mamá, pero…

- ¿Acaso no fuimos a clases con el Rabino para aceptar tu estilo de vida?

- Mamá, es que…

- ¿Acaso no te di consejos en como realizar sexo oral?

Todos se quedan de piedra mientras Stan y Kyle se sonrojan totalmente.

- ¡MAMÁ! – Kyle dice con pesar.

- ¿Le diste clases y a mi no me la chupas? – Gerald frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Ese no es el tema! – Sheila sacude la cabeza con desaprobación - ¡Se acabó! ¡Esa boda se anula!

- ¡MAMÁ! – Kyle la ve con molestia.

- ¡He dicho que se anula! ¡Nosotros les haremos una gran boda, con TODO South Park invitado! ¡Vamos, Sharon!

- ¡Y usaras un smoking, Stan! – Sharon apunta su dedo índice hacia su hijo en forma amenazadora.

Las mujeres se mueven de la sala a la cocina a discutir la futura boda.

- Mierda – dice Stan, apretando su nariz como cuando era niño y algo lo frustraba.

- Te dije que no deberíamos decírselos hasta dentro de un par de años – Kyle lo regaña.

- ¿Y tu no dirás nada? – Gerald ve a Randy con duda.

- Nah – Randy se encoge de hombros – al menos no embarazó a alguien y bueno… pudo haber sido peor.

- ¿_Me está diciendo que soy lo mejor de lo peor?_ – Kyle susurra a Stan.

- _Es un idiota_ – Stan le murmura también.

- Si vas a ser familia, Kyle, debes aprender que aquí siempre hacemos las cosas como hombres, sin importar que sean maricas – Randy anuncia con seriedad - ¡A embriagarnos y al club de Strippers!

Randy ve como Stan dice con sus labios 'te lo dije' a Kyle, el cual solo suspira y dice 'maldita sea'. Si, que se acostumbren, que los dos sean maricas no significa que no debe haber despedida de soltero. Al menos alguien debe disfrutar esa tradición.

* * *

><p>No tiene idea como de ser ellos 4, a la una de la mañana ya son 20, entre los amigos de Stan, Jimbo y Ned, la señoritaseñor Garrison y Big gay Al y el señor Esclavo… esto si que era un show.

Tampoco tiene idea de cómo terminaron todos en la cárcel, él con un ojo morado, Gerald inconsciente y los amigos de Stan todos con señales de golpes. ¿Hubo buena pelea y se la perdió? ¡Demonios! Y lo mas interesante… Kyle estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Stan, el cual tenía otro ojo morado y un labio partido.

Y eso le mostraba a Randy que quizás ellos siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos… genial, tener un hijo marica le daba ideas gays también… que mierda.

No fue divertido cuando Sheila y Sharon fueron a pagar la fianza… era claro que Randy no tendría sexo en un bueeeeen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Sheila Broflovski se caracterizaba por algo muy importante… siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Y cuando dijo que todo South Park estaba invitado, no mentía. La fiesta fue enorme, se casaron por las dos religiones, con el Padre Maxi y el Rabino oficiando la ceremonia, y la celebración fue épica. Randy nunca se había emborrachado tanto.<p>

Cuando Stan puso el anillo en Kyle, sonriendo cálidamente, finalmente admite que perdió definitivamente. Aun había una pequeña esperanza en él de que Stan pudiera reconsiderar a las chicas como estilo de vida, pero mierda, era hora de aceptar que Stan nunca tuvo oportunidad. Desde los 4 años estuvo atrapado, y al parecer feliz de estarlo. Al menos les queda Shelley para los nietos, y bueno… tener un hijo marica… es decir, homosexual no es tan malo. Así tendrá descuento en la peluquería, y cervezas gratis de vez en cuando… porque tener un hijo que es parte de una minoría garantiza cervezas gratis, ¿Verdad?


End file.
